


Quiet In The Library

by illfoandillfie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 70s roger, Dom Roger, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, female receiving, male receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: Roger visits Y/N at work.





	Quiet In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a librarian. I’m a bottom for 70s Rog. Sue me.  #bottomrights

He couldn’t be here. You’d only seen him briefly out of the corner of your eye, maybe you’d made a mistake? Please God, let you have made a mistake. Let it be literally anyone else, even the patron with the bad breath. Him you could handle. Christ, you specifically hadn’t told anyone in the band where you worked because you knew he’d pull this shit. You liked Roger, he was a sweet guy and a great shag, but the last thing you wanted was him to be here in your library. Partly because you knew he’d take the piss for your dowdy workwear, partly because you knew this would spark some sort of sexy librarian fantasy for him that not even the most unattractive uniform could dampen. Not that you hadn’t had those fantasies yourself, but if you were both here thinking about it the chance of you being fired for inappropriate conduct was much higher. Shit now you were thinking about it. You had to clench your thighs together and silently thanked god Roger couldn’t see your legs under your desk.

You glanced up from your work, praying it wasn’t Roger you’d seen, only to have your fears confirmed. Roger gave you a subtle wink as he walked over to the card catalogue and began pretending to search for something. You stood up from your desk and walked over to him, hoping that if you cut off whatever game he was playing, he’d leave you alone.     
“Good afternoon sir is there anything I can help you with?” you said in your most professional voice. Roger just grinned back at you.    
“Are you looking for a particular book?” you glanced around to make sure none of your co-workers were within earshot, “Perhaps you just got lost trying to find the exit?”    
“Oh, no, I’m right where I wanna be,” He looked you up and down taking in every inch of your uniform – the bland white blouse, the knee length brown skirt, the sensible shoes. You tried to ignore the way he cocked his eyebrow at you and the growing pit in your stomach.    
“What the fuck are you doing here Taylor?” you hissed.   
“That’s a bit rude. What happened to calling me sir?”    
If you hadn’t been standing in the middle of a library you could have screamed. You were about to tell Roger to go fuck himself when you noticed your boss looking your way and you slipped back into customer service mode, “Well, sir, if you do require help locating any resources please don’t hesitate to ask.” With that you turned around, work appropriate ponytail bouncing, and grabbed the nearest trolley of returns, pushing it towards the back of the library. 

It was midday on a Tuesday, so the library wasn’t overly busy, thankfully. Most patrons were towards the front of the library anyway, looking through the fiction shelves or else playing with the microfiche. You specifically headed towards the non-fiction shelves where there was less chance of being overheard; if you were going to tell Roger to fuck off you couldn’t risk your boss hearing. You turned down an empty row of shelves – 570s, Biology – put the brakes on your trolley and slowly let out the breath you’d been holding. You knew Roger would follow you – you had felt his eyes on your bum as you walked away from him. You shook your head trying to get rid of the entirely inappropriate ideas you were suddenly having. About ten seconds later Roger joined you. You crossed your arms, trying to look as threatening as possible and waited for him to be close enough to hear you.   
“I’ll ask you again. What the fuck are you doing here? How did you even find out this is where I work?” you were whisper yelling, but Roger just seemed to find you amusing judging by his stupid fucking smile.   
“First of all, that’s not a very polite way to speak to a patron. Secondly, Bri let slip.”    
“How the fuck did he find out?”    
Roger shrugged, “Didn’t ask. Can’t believe you didn’t tell me though.” He was close enough to grasp the material of your skirt and begin to slowly drag it up. “The whole sexy librarian thing really works for you by the way.”     
You rolled your eyes, trying not to let on how much his words affected you, but you could feel the blush creeping up your neck and you hadn’t made a move to stop his roaming hands.   
“Roger we both know these are literally the least sexy clothes I own.” He laughed quietly, continuing his quest to expose as much of your legs as possible while also running the fingers on his other hand up and down your side, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake, “and that’s not the point.”    
“What is the point then?” He’d finally succeeded in lifting your skirt high enough that he could trace the outline of your pussy through your already damp underwear.  You clutched at his shoulders for support, catching some of his hair between your fingers.   
“The point,” Your voice was much breathier than before, “The point is that I’m at work and you shouldn’t be here,”     
“I thought we we’re having fun.” He circled your clit with his thumb. You dropped your head against his shoulder as you felt yourself getting close, biting your lip to keep quiet. Suddenly he withdrew his hand, “But if you want me to go I will.”     
“You complete and utter bastard,”   
“Think I preferred it when you called me sir.” He leaned into your ear as he spoke, his voice low and rough, and his words hit you like a lightning bolt, “You want me to stay?”   
“Yes sir,” it was almost too quiet to hear, but it was enough for Roger.    
“Christ, you make it so easy,” His fingers returned to under your skirt but this time they dipped beneath your underpants as well. Light teasing touches around your clit that were nowhere near enough. “I’ve barely done anything and you’re completely soaked for me, and y’know why?”    
You shook your head.     
Roger held your chin and tilted your face up so he could look you in the eyes, “It’s cos you’re a slut.”     
Your whine was muffled as Roger covered your mouth with his hand.     
“Uh uh uh, gotta be quiet in the library. Shouldn’t have to tell you that.” Roger’s other hand was still teasing your pussy, slinding his fingers through your wetness and around your clit, never giving you quite enough. You closed your eyes trying not to whimper into the hand that still covered your mouth.    
“Y’know seeing you like this, in your uniform, practically begging for me to make you cum, its driving me fucking wild. You’re such a needy slut. Got me so hard right now, there’s no way I could leave without someone noticing,” He pulled his hands away from your body wiping his wet fingers on the inside of your thigh “Think I’m gonna need that pretty mouth of yours to help me. If you’re a good girl and keep quiet I’ll let you cum.” You dropped to the carpet, desperate to please. 

You slid your hand up the inside of Roger’s leg, eventually landing on the outline of his cock, and began stroking him over his jeans, teasing him the way he’d teased you, until you felt him grab the base of your ponytail in warning. You looked up at him innocently and bit your bottom lip as you undid his belt and fly, pushing his pants down until his cock sprang free. You couldn’t quite hear him but you were pretty sure he muttered the word ‘Christ’ as he watched you lick a line up the underside of his shaft, before taking his tip into your mouth. You lowered your eyes and bobbed up and down, adjusting to his size, your hand wrapped around his base. Roger’s hand was tangled in your hair and his breath was ragged as you licked around his tip, before taking him back into your mouth as far as you could manage without gagging. The fear that someone was going to overhear you was constantly in the back of your mind, making your heart beat faster, but Roger was letting you control the pace which made you less worried. Suddenly you heard a noise that made you pause. You pulled off of Roger and looked up at him panicked when you realised it was someone in the row next to yours. Roger held a finger to his lips, signalling you to stay quiet, and pushed you back down onto him.  Your eyes were wide with worry as you continued to bob your head, watching Roger for any sign that the person was getting closer, but you had to admit it was a huge turn on. Roger certainly seemed to agree. He kept one eye on the person in the next row and one on you as he snapped his hips up, pushing himself further into you and making you gag. Every time you let a noise escape, he’d tug on your hair, another warning to control yourself. You could see he had his lip between his teeth in an effort to muffle his own gasps and whines.  

Eventually you heard muffled footsteps retreating as the person in the next row left, Roger pulled you from him and held you by the ponytail as he leaned down and growled into your ear.    
“You better hope they left because they found what they were looking for. That they didn’t notice you being a slut and went to find your boss. I’m gonna fuck your mouth for real now, and you’re gonna swallow all my cum like a good girl, isn’t that right?”     
You nodded, afraid that anything you said would be too loud. Roger slammed his cock back into your mouth, using his grip on your ponytail to push you down onto him before pulling you back up again rapidly. You were a gagging, whimpering mess. Saliva dibbled from the corners of your mouth, your hair was falling out of the neat ponytail it had starting in, and your eyes filled with tears causing your makeup to run. Roger kept control of you, treating you like nothing more hole for him to use. His grip on your hair got tighter as he got closer to his release, causing you to moan around his cock.     
“Taking me so well” he said softly as he pushed you down once more and held you there as his orgasm hit, his cum sliding down your throat and coating your tongue. Your chest was burning when he finally pulled you off, letting you drop to the floor, heaving for air.  

Roger gave you a minute to catch your breath and wipe your chin while he tucked himself back into his jeans, before hauling you back up to your feet.    
“Show me,”    
You stuck out your clean tongue.    
“Good girl.” He wiped the remaining tears from your eyes before continuing, “Think you deserve to cum?”    
“Please sir, I was good.”    
“I don’t know. I told you to be quiet but you didn’t do a very good job. Could have got us caught. But maybe you would have liked that.”    
“That’s not fair sir, you made me gag! I would have been quiet but you made me gag.” You kept your voice as quiet as possible but you felt ready to throw a tantrum at the injustice of his suggestion.     
“You’re sounding like a bit of a whiny brat right now.”    
“Please! You said I took you so well and I was a good girl and I swallowed and I need to cum so bad please.”    
“I do like it when you beg.”    
You weren’t sure whether or not that meant Roger was going to give in, until he lifted you up to sit on top of the trolley and pushed your legs apart. He bunched your skirt up at your waist so you could watch him pull your underpants down to your ankles. He didn’t waste any time before he had two fingers running between your folds.    
“If I hear a single noise from you, I will stop.”    
“Yes sir, thank you sir.”    
His fingers, once again soaked from how wet you were, pushed inside you at the same time he bent down and licked a line up your slit. You had to cover your own mouth to stop any noise escaping as his fingers increased their pace and he began lapping at your clit. He was going wild, eating you out like it was the last thing he’d ever do, and you couldn’t look away. There was something about seeing him between your legs, here where you worked, that was so insanely erotic. Roger’s eyes caught yours and you had to bite down on your knuckles to stop from moaning. You could feel him smirking against you as your free hand landed on the back of his head, pushing him into you. You could feel the pit in your stomach tighten with every swipe of his tongue and pump of his fingers, hitting the perfect spot and pushing you closer to your edge. His lips latched on to your clit and sucked. Your toes curled and it took all your energy not to scream around your knuckles. Roger continued his ministrations as you rode out the orgasm.  

“Fuck” you whispered in between deep breaths, “I can’t believe we just did that.”    
Roger chuckled softly as he helped you back to your feet. He took your hand and examined the knuckle you’d been biting down on.   
“Surprised you didn’t draw blood,”   
You pushed his shoulder playfully before pulling your underwear back up and readjusted your skirt.     
“Can’t believe I have to go back out and work now. How do I look?”    
“Kinda like you just sucked dick in the back of a library”    
“Fuck, Rog, how am I gonna go back out there. There’s no way to get to the bathroom without walking through the main area.”    
But Roger was already on it. He licked his thumb and began rubbing at the mascara lines under your eyes and on your cheeks. He then spun you around so he could untie what was left of your ponytail, run his fingers through your hair to smooth it down and retie it.     
“Sorry I can’t do more, but that should look tidy enough to get you to the bathroom where you can fix yourself up properly.”    
“Thank you,” you breathed out, wrapping your arms around him and leaning into his chest. His arms came up around you and he spoke into your shoulder.    
“Shit, no, I messed up your hair and makeup in the first place.” He pulled back from the hug, dropping a quick kiss to your lips, “Probably should have thought about that before I pushed you to your knees.”    
“No harm done. Plus, y’know I like it when you pull my hair. I had fun”    
“Good. I’m glad.” He leaned back down right next to your ear, “Next time I’m going to fuck you properly though.” 


End file.
